


John Tracy and the Case of the Bathtub

by cookidoughlilac



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, John hates bathing, Ridley is going to make him bathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: John lost a challenge and Ridley is making him serve his punishment.(This was based off of a post that countessofsnark made on tumblr. It was amazing!)





	John Tracy and the Case of the Bathtub

A sense of dread filled his whole body as he heard the squeaky, metal taps be turned to life on the other side of the door. The sound of water splashing onto the porcelain enamelled steel coupled with the knowledge that the water was not being drained made his skin crawl a little.

John was not a bath person. He never had been. The sizes of bathtubs often made him feel a little claustrophobic, partly because of how tall he was, and partly because they were always too slim to fit in comfortably. Besides, bathing was not as effective as showering in his mind, as showering would drain away dirty water whereas bathing would hold the dirtying water while he was still in it.

That thought alone made him sigh in nervous anticipation.

“John, if you keep sighing like that, I’ll only make your forfeit time in this bath increase. You’re already getting a hair wash – I can easily add on a facial to the experience!” The teasing voice of his best friend and neighbour in space called out from the other side of the door. 

He had lost a bet the last time they had met in space for their mostly-weekly exercise handball sessions. His punishment for it was split into two parts, those being that he had to tell her one strange dislike he had, and then wait for the second part. John had confessed his dislike for baths, but hadn’t heard from her about the second part of his forfeit until a few days before. 

He had thought she had forgotten, but no, for here they were. 

“Ridley, I really don’t think this will be enjoyable at all. I’ve seen that bath before… it’ll be cramped and uncomfortable. Besides, I didn’t bring any shampoos or anything to wash my hair. How will I do that properly when I’d only have water?”

There was a shuffle, and a few seconds before the door swung open, Ridley grinning as she peered out at him.

“Now you’re making up excuses John. You can use my shampoo to wash your luxurious locks. Besides, this bath is the biggest one in the house – granted it’s the only one that is specifically a bath and not doubled with a shower – but never mind that. You will fit and you will have a bath.”

One hand then extended out and took his arm, gently tugging him inside the bathroom, before the door was closed behind him.

No way to escape now. 

John watched helplessly as she swayed back to the tub, feeling and adjusting the temperature of the taps. The level of water was rising quickly, and a sudden realisation came over him that she was probably going to want to keep an eye on him as to make sure he didn’t cheat his forfeit. 

She was probably going to see him with nothing on at all. While he was in the bath no less!

“Ridley—“

“John, I’m not going to look at you if that’s what you’re worried about. Honestly, I’m just going to help you relax in the bath for a while. There are plenty of towels around this room – I’m positive that they’ll be able to hide anything you don’t want me to see.”

She didn’t sound teasing as she told him this, but instead sincere and straight forward. 

“And, if you’d like, afterwards I’ll treat you to a shoulder massage…”

With that last sentence voiced, she twisted the taps until they switched the water off. Ridley turned on her heels and walked back past him, leaning against the door before looking back and grinning a little. 

“I’ll wait outside until you’ve gotten yourself comfortably in the bath, ok? Call me back in once you’re settled and I’ll start the timer.”


End file.
